


The Days We Fight For

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little "image if" that got a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days We Fight For

These were quite possibly the most ruthless opponents Roxy has faced in her 4 years at Kingsman. Roxy's hiding silently behind a tree. She knows the second she makes a sound her cover will be blown. She hears 2 sets of footsteps approaching through the bushes behind her. Taking a deep breath, she clutches her weapon close to her chest mentally preparing her plan of action: Take out the man first, then chase down the girl.

She leaps out from behind the tree shooting her gun! But it's too late she has been shot at by both enemies. Lancelot drops to her knees in defeat.

The foam dart hits her chest first then the stream of water douses her face. Daisy cackles with laughter in Eggsy's arms. "We got her Eggsy we got Auntie Roxy!!!!"  
"Yes we did, wicked shot." He says hi5-ing his sister then continuing to shoot his water pistol at the beaten Lancelot as she lay on the grass eyes closed. 

"Ask her if she surrenders." Eggsy wispers to his sister and Daisy squirms down running to her. "Have you surrender-red?" Roxy grins, and slowly opens one eye. "Never!!" she grabs the child, catching her by surprise, and initiates a tickle fight. Daisy squeals and begs Eggsy to come to her aid. "No one takes my Daisy hostage!" Eggsy shouts swooping in tackling his best friend back to the ground in a rebuttal tickle fight.

The fight comes to an impasse. The three lay laughing breathlessly on the grass staring up at the blue sky. "Foul play Eggsy. Shooting a man while they're down? Tut tut."  
"That's 'cause Unwin's ain't afraid to play dirty. That's what Eggsy said." Daisy replies plainly.  
The two agents burst into a roar of laughter at the little girl's comment and Daisy laughs along blindly. This was why they were Kingsman. These were the days they fought for.


End file.
